1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a developing unit of an image forming apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having a developing unit with a foldable handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a general image forming apparatus 1 includes a paper cassette 10, a transport unit 20, a developing unit 30, a transfer unit 40, a fixing unit 50, and a paper discharging unit 60.
The paper cassette unit 10 stores a plurality of sheets of paper. The transport unit 20 transports the sheets of paper stored in the paper cassette unit 10 to the developing unit 30. The paper cassette unit 10 includes a pickup roller 11. The transport unit 20 includes a plurality of pairs of transport rollers 21 and 22.
The developing unit 30 includes a photosensitive body 32 to receive light from an exposing unit 31 to form an electrostatic latent image, and a developing case 34 pivotably supporting the photosensitive body 32. The developing case 34 includes a developer container 33 containing a developer for developing the electrostatic latent image formed on the photosensitive body 32.
The transfer unit 40 transfers a visible image formed on the photosensitive body 32 to a sheet of paper.
The fixing unit 50 passes the sheet of paper to which the visible image has been transferred to apply heat and pressure to the sheet of paper. Thus, the visible image is fused and fixed onto the sheet of paper.
The paper discharging unit 60 discharges the sheet of paper which has passed through the fixing unit 50.
The developing unit 30 preferably is replaced when the developer contained in the developer container 33 is exhausted. For this purpose, the general image forming apparatus includes a cover 2 that can be opened and closed. The developing unit 30 includes a handle 35 for easily handling the developing unit 30. In general, the handle 35 is pivotably hinged on the developing case 34 and is preferably fixed on the developing case 34.
However, in the above-described developing unit 30 of the general image forming apparatus, the handle 35 protrudes farther than an outer periphery of the developing case 34. Thus, when the developing unit 30 is packaged, the size of the developing unit 30 increases. Also, the handle 35 is limitedly used to remove the developing unit 30. Thus, the handle 35 is non-economical in terms of its utility value compared to its size.
Accordingly, there is a need for an image forming apparatus having a developing unit with a foldable multipurpose handle that does not protrude substantially beyond the periphery of the developing unit when being folded so as to reduce the size of the developing unit and which may also be used as a paper guide.